MorMor Drabbles
by criminalsandtea
Summary: 100 day writing challenge (Cover Image taken by annieleexx)
1. Moonlight

Jim Moriarty was beautiful. Some nights when Sebastian was sure Jim was asleep, he would sneak into his boss's room and watch him slumber. Tonight was one of those nights where Jim looked absolutely sublime. The criminal was curled up with a brown duvet that looked black against his pale cream skin looked oh so delicious.

Ink-like hair falling over Jim's closed eyes. Sometimes Sebastian would get a strong urge to run his fingers through the Irishman's thick ebony hair. Just to see if it was as soft as it looked. But he never would. Sebastian knew that if he ever dared touch Jim without permission his fingers would be gone, probably chopped to bits.

Sebastian took a few steps closer and knelt by the bed. He frowned because Jim looked so magnificent, almost serene. The only light was the ashen moonlight flooding in through the window. It made everything on Jim's face contrast, from white to black. A monochromatic painting. His cheekbones seemed more defined, those angelic lips were...almost like pale pink blossoms. Sebastian's hands went to his own lips. If only he could kiss those perfect lips. How would they feel on his own. He eyes traveled down to the criminal's hand which was twitching with whatever dream he was having. Sebastian ran his other hand along Jim's quivering one. A soft sigh left those lips before Jim buried his face into the soft blanket. Sebastian smiled and opened the window again getting ready to climb down to the street below.

"Good night boss," He whispered before slipping back into the empty streets on London.


	2. Beauty

Beauty

There were three things that Jim had always thought were beautiful.

First and fore most were his suits. Not just Westwoods, though he really did love a good Westwood. He adored any good suit really. Right now he was wearing a new Bolzano straight from the fall rack. It fit him perfectly, like a smooth black glove. He always felt so powerful and important in these suits. Like he could rule the world. Suits had a strange air to them, like people were treated differently in them. Jim liked the respect he earned when he was wearing his outfits. It was almost as if when he wore a suit he was god. As he often joked he felt like Mr. Sex. But that was just physical beauty.

The second most beautiful thing in the world was the way Sebastian obeyed his every command. He could do anything and the sniper would remain perfectly loyal. Though like all beautiful things it has an ugly side. Which was Sebastian's anger. It could and would often get the best of him. Jim could confess Sebastian was most attractive when he was angry. Though even when his sniper was upset he was still obedient, like a dog. There was only one time when Sebastian ever disobeyed and Jim didnt enjoy it, but that is for another time.

The third and final thing Jim thought was beautiful was the terrified look on innocent faces. It reminded him of how pure things could be. It always made him think of a hunter looking into the eyes of a doe right before the inevitable shot. He also enjoyed crying. Crying was just as beautiful. The way the tears would glisten down ruddy cheeks. Redden eyes begging him for mercy, that he would never give. The way after the person had given up hope their eyes would go blank and glassy. Almost like a doll.

Those things were beautiful to Jim.


	3. Cake

Cake

"Sebastian stop wiggling! Your going to mess it all up." Jim squealed smearing cold frosting onto Sebastian's naked chest. Sebastian groaned at the touch and continued wiggling. "Fuck. Jim. Get this cold shit off of me!" He snapped, opening his eyes and glaring at the criminal. Jim wrote his initials with the sweet concoction and laughed. "Oh it will come off. Soon."

Jim finished his work of art and smiled. "You are the best looking dessert ever. Im just going to eat. You. Up." He brought his sticky finger to Sebastian's lips and forced the digit inside. Sebastian eagerly sucked on it staring into Jim's big brown eyes, he nipped at the sweet skin receiving a growl from Jim.

Moaning softly Jim pulls his finger away and brought his lips down to the sweet confection. He trailed his tongue along his art work and smirked hearing the moans leaving the sniper. He skirted his slender fingers up and down the sides of Sebastian's muscled chest loving the way the other would tense underneath him.

"Jim..." Sebastian mumbled running a hand up to hold Jim's back. He groaned when he felt the criminal's teeth grazed his perked nipple. Then ever slowly he felt a small hand dance along the skin near his belly button. He arched into the touch and closed his eyes.

Jim rolled off Sebastian after eating all frosting on his chest. He walked over to edge of the bed and tugged at the snipers pants until they came off. Sebastian gave a breathy moan, that made Jim chuckle. He hooked his fingers around Sebastian's boxers and revealed a rather large erection. "How can you already be hard Sebby?" He purred massaging Sebastian's thighs. "Not that I mind." He chirped shortly after, reaching a hand over to dip his fingers into the thick frosting near the bed,

Giving Sebastian a devilish grin, Jim wiped the sweet dessert onto the head of Sebastian's hard member making the sniper moan again. Ducking his head down Jim lapped his tongue over the sweetened cock before sinking his entire mouth down. Sebastian made a muffled noise before biting his cheek. Jim began ruthlessly bobbing his head. Which of course made the sniper dig his nails into the sheets and force his hips to stay down, he would never forget the warning the Irishman gave him. _'Make me gag and I swear to god I will chop off your dick' _

Jim continued this act for several moments. His cheeks were hollowed and he could feel the pressure growing. He looked up at Sebastian who was clearly enjoying himself. The sniper was flushed and a slight sheen of sweat began to show on his tanned skin. Jim couldnt but smirk when Sebastian gasped out and scrunched his face in pleasure. "Jim...fuck..." He groaned before shooting a thick spurt of come down Jim's throat.

Jim pulled away and wiped his mouth up delicately. "I thought that was quite fun. Happy birthday Sebastian. Didnt I tell you that would be far better then birthday cake?" The sniper just gave a half chuckle before going limp on the bed.

"Yeah...better then a fucking cake." Sebastian said breathlessly.


	4. Whiskey

Jim had always enjoyed a good drink. Especially whiskey. On nights where he was feeling particularly devious and sly, he would go down to the bar and order a whiskey on the rocks. Which was just a special way of saying a whiskey over ice.

There was something about the drink that made him feel powerful. Maybe it came from when he was younger? His father, a powerful man in the government, always had either a whiskey or scotch in hand. Jim didn't have many fond memories of his father and himself, but there was one particular time. He had made his father proud and earned a drink.

The first sip had a vicious bite and almost made him sick. Though if he backed away from this drink his father might shun him. So he endured through the entire glass. Now as an adult it was smooth and tasted good, but when he was younger the drink burned and felt like acid had settled in his stomach. Though when he was that age it didn't matter. His father was rewarding him and any reward was good. Even if it hurt him.

Jim still remembered what they talked about. It started out with school. His father scolded Jim on every aspect of his grades and his lack of social life. Then the topic shifted to business, which bored young Jim to tears, though now he enjoyed business talk.

Once the alcohol was coursing through both Jim's and his father's veins they would laugh and joke with each other. Jim would always remember that day. When he left his father that night he received a pat on the back, which left him beaming with joy.


	5. Rain

[Text sent to Basher at 16:13]: Come home. There is a leak in the flat. Stupid rain. -JM

[Text sent to Boss at 16:24]: Im busy Jim. Its my day off. Just put a bucket under it. Weather forecast says it will stop raining soon. -S

[Text to Basher at 17:04]: Just come home. -JM

[Text to Boss at 17:05]: Fine. Ill be right there Jim. -S

Jim grinned widely. There was no leak though it was raining pretty badly right now. He didn't like the idea of Sebastian being out of his sight. For all he knew his sniper was on a date. Jim snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"Jim?" Sebastian called from the front hall. "Im fuckin' soaked. Can you grab me a towel?" Jim rolled his eyes at the unnecessary swear but grabbed a thick towel and walked into the room Sebastian was in. Laughing out Jim threw the towel at Sebastian.

"You look like a drenched cat." Jim chuckled leaning against the wall. Sebastian arched an eyebrow and sauntered over to him.

"Oh real boss? I could easily get you just as wet. Why don't you give me a hug?" The sniper extended his arms to embrace the criminal. Jim screeched like a angered animal and dove away from Sebastian.

"Dont you dare!" He snapped darkly. Sebastian put his hands up in mock defeat. "Calm down boss. I'm just kiddin'" Jim sighed walking over to the couch and plopping himself down. Sebastian followed after removing his sopping wet shirt and toweling himself off. Jim stared at him when he sat down on the couch.

"Go put on some dry clothes. Your going to catch a cold." Jim chirped turning on the television and pretending to be interested in the commercials. "Boss...you almost seem concerned." Sebastian gives a playful smirk to the criminal and receives a deathly glare. "I just dont want you to get me sick. By the way. There isn't a leak. I'm just bored." He snapped crossing his arms. Thankfully Sebastian understood exactly what Jim needed.

A few minutes Sebastian came back into the living room with comfortable warm clothes and dove onto the couch next to Jim. Before the criminal could protest Sebastian pulled him into a cozy snuggling position. Jim tensed at first then melted into the sniper's protective strong arms. He turned his body so he could nestle his face into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Jim's inky black hair and hummed softly. He loved days like this. When Jim wasn't being a total psycho. They could play pretend. They could feel normal for just a little while. Sebastian tilted Jim's head up gently and kissed him. "I love you Jim." He whispered right before their lips connected. Inside Jim always felt happy when Sebastian said that. Maybe. Someday he would say it back.


	6. Pet

Yeah...so I couldn't imagine Jim and Sebastian with any real animals and it has been a long day. So with a mixture of sheer boredom and exhaustion I have came up with this.

Sebastian remembered the collar well. It was simple. Black with a silver buckle. It looked expensive and he could tell Jim had taken time to have it hand crafted. What surprised him more then the collar itself was when Jim gave it to him, which was on Sebastian's thirty-second birthday.

Jim sat him down on the bed and gave him a simple red box with black ribbon. He didn't say a word, but watched Sebastian carefully open the package.

"Jim...is this what I think it is?" He whispered, letting his fingers ghost along the soft leather. He shivered not liking the idea of wearing something like this. "No..." He muttered putting it back in the box and giving it to Jim. The criminal scowled at him but took the box.

"I don't want to be your pet. I'm already loyal, but...no Jim." He sighed getting off the bed and running his fingers through his blond hair. Now he was embarrassed and Jim looked absolutely terrifyingly angry.

"Did I say it was for you Basher?" Jim hissed eyes squinted and dark. Sebastian turned to look at the criminal, his mouth hinged open. "What?" He muttered unable to piece the puzzle together.

"Smarten up Basher. I think we both know that collar was far to small to fit your neck," He gave a sly grin and opened up the box again. "So would you like to use your present or..." He trailed off not dropping his gaze. Sebastian moved back over to the bed eagerly sitting down.

He once again took the collar and softly put it on Jim. It's black leather contrasting perfectly with the Irishman's beautifully pale skin. Magnificent...

"So...What does this mean?" Sebastian mumbled running his fingers across Jim's rounded cheeks. "This means I am your pet. For one night." Jim grinned batting his long eyelashes and leaning into Sebastian's touch.


	7. Lilies

As I stood at Jim's grave marker I realized my friend. My boss. My lover. Was never coming back. It didn't seem fair. Things were getting good for them. Then Jim had to go and pull that stunt. I was suddenly holding back a sob. "I brought you tiger lilies. I remembered you saying you loved them." I whisper to the marker. Softly I rest them in the soft grass. The bright orange almost hurt my already stinging eyes. I ran my fingers over the smooth marble and let out a shaky breath. "Jim. Why. Why would you do this to me..." I start. "You promised me we were forever. Why did you do it..." Tears started to form in my eyes and before long I was slumped over the grave sobbing. A long while later I brush myself off and wipe my eyes. "Well boss. I will remain loyal to you. It's still forever. Nothing has changed." I gave a sad smile and stood up walking back the way I came.

Every year on the day Jim died I would bring Tiger lilies and a bottle of cognac. I would tell Jim about the things that happened over the year. I told the grave marker about how Sherlock came back. I almost shot the detective the moment I saw him. Many years later I told Jim about the woman I met. Her name was Joanna, a old flame from the army. We were getting engaged that summer. I could only imagine Jim's face if he ever breathed those words aloud. Just the thought brought fresh tears to my eyes.

After that the visits got shorter. I had children with Joanna. The thoughts of Jim were getting more distant with every passing day. A few years went by and the visits stopped all together. Though I will never forget James Moriarty. He was a huge part of my life and every once in a while I think of him. When I see a odd story on the news. When I see a bottle of cognac...or even lilies at the market. Jim will forever be part of my life.


	8. Music

Jim put on a old classical record and hummed to himself. He planned this weekend perfectly. From the lighting to the dinner, all the way down to how the flat smelled. Right now a soft piano composition was drifting through the flat. Sebastian wasn't home yet. He had another twenty minutes. He had even bought flowers. This was after all their first date and Jim wanted it to be perfect.

After everything was finished he changed into his most flattering suit and even did left his hair the way Sebastian liked it. Down and ruffled. Even if it made him look like a child. He walked back into the living room and easily started dancing to the breezy music. It was like he was caught up in a twilight dream and didn't hear the door open. His eyes were closed as he spun around the room with his arms open wide.

Sebastian first could smell a light jasmine in the air. Then he could hear music. Light, graceful piano wafting in from the living room. He gently slide off his shoes and tiptoed into the sitting room. For a few seconds he watched Jim dance around the room with a elegant finesse. When Jim was close enough he walked forward and grabbed his extended hands.

Jim gasped before smiling. "How was the job? Easy?" Sebastian nodded and danced them around the room trying to be as charming as Jim was. "It went according to plan." He purred pulling Jim closer. He loved how much smaller the criminal was to him. It made him feel powerful, even when he knew Jim always would have the upper hand.

When the music began to slow even more Jim went up on his tiptoes expecting a kiss. Sebastian chuckled and cupped his bosses face and placed a light kiss on his nose. Then slowly brought his lips to Jim's forehead and planted another soft kiss. After staying there for a few seconds he tilted Jim's head up and kissed his lips. The song stilled completely making the room silent as they shared a soft embrace. When they could no long breath, the kiss was broken. Though they were both breathless three unspoken word were all they could think about.


	9. Black

People described James Moriarty as darkness. The most sinful, horrid man in the world. The devil. Yet there Sebastian was, inside the devil's kingdom, or rather expensive flat. Sebastian didn't even bother to take off his shoes as he jumped onto the couch and lit up a cigarette. After a while he grew bored and despite all the warning of how dangerous this really was, he fell asleep.

He awoke when a weight was thrown onto his body. His eyes shot open and he screamed. He was face to face with a very terrifying looking James Moriarty. The man himself was straddling Sebastian's broad chest and grinning manically. "May I ask why you have came into my home, made a mess of things, and even disturbed the very air I breath?" He hissed in a sing-song voice. His eyes like black orbs that could destroy anything. Sebastian stuttered unable to say anything, when he felt a steel blade run along his jaw. He winced knowing the mad man was going to slit his throat, so instead of cowering like so many others he bared his teeth like a wild animal and growled.

Jim laughed a shill high pitch. "Did you just growl at me...like a tiger?" He cackled then pulled the blade away. "Do you know who I am then?" He purred keeping his eyes on Sebastian. "James Moriarty," Sebastian said matter of factually. Jim rolled his eyes. "Obviously you idiot. Now say something that will keep my from killing you now." He said lowly bring the blade back to Sebastian's throat pressing it a bit so it was almost breaking skin.

"I...I..I was bored." Sebastian choked out trying to move away from the blade. Jim arched a perfect eyebrow. "Bored?" He hummed for a moment thinking. "And I am suppose to cure that illness?" He chuckled at that joke. Sebastian sneered. "I wanted to see if you would be as horrid as others say you are," He growled making Jim laugh again,

"Am I as frightening as the others say I am then?" Jim said seriously now tracing the blade along Sebastian's facial features. "Even more so." Sebastian whispered. "Your the most terrifying person I have ever met." A ghost of a smile danced on Jim's lips.

"I would say you could work for me...but you have no skills. Or am I wrong?" Sebastian thought for a moment. What on earth could he do. "I was in the army...I was a sniper." He puffed his chest up proudly. Jim pondered that for a moment. "A sniper. Are you good? I can only have the best. James Moriarty will not have second best." Sebastian nodded eagerly. \

"I am a top marksman. There is no better." He assured the criminal. Jim grinned widely and pulled the knife away. "Oh goodie. A new toy." Jim chirped. "So. Now all we have to do is test your loyalty. But that wont be very hard." He smiled. "If you ever hurt me. I will kill you, so hold very still." Jim grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and tilted it up. Sebastian gasped but nodded slowly.

"Sure thing boss. Never. What are you going to do?" Jim chuckled placing the knife above Sebastian's left eyebrow. Without a moment hesitation Jim cut into Sebastian's skin and made a large gash down to his cheek. Sebastian gave a loud screech of pain and fought hard not to push Jim off of him. When Jim finished he chucked the knife across the room.

"Dont worry. It will heal. Maybe you have learned a little lesson about not breaking into my flat?" He chuckled when Sebastian started gasping in pain. He couldn't open his eyes. That fucking lunatic... Jim ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "I know you think you wont be able to see, but as a genius I made sure not to impair your vision." Sebastian let out a choked sob.

"Now then. I never got your name." Sebastian couldnt help but laugh when the mad man asked. This darkness. This pain. This insanity. This was James Moriarty and Sebastian could already tell he would be very much addicted for the rest of his life.


	10. Flesh

The prompt for this one was the song Flesh by Simon Curtis. By the way. Thanks for viewing!

Jim Moriarty had me move it with him and be a twenty-four body guard. I was quite content with the idea. Jim's place was far better then mine so I quickly agreed at the time. He let me have his small spare room near his own. Everything went perfectly for about three months.

After that things started to change. One a particularly dreary day in mid September Jim came home quite irritated. I knew very well to not disturb my boss when he was like this. I was currently seated on my side of the couch and tried not to move. Maybe if I'm lucky he wont notice me, I thought with a meek smile.

Alas he did. It's almost like he smells fear. His head spun in my direction and he sauntered over and stood in front of me. I looked up at him blankly trying to show no emotions. Jim always said were boring so I try to keep them in check.

Before I know it, Jim is straddling my lap and yanked at my hair so my neck was exposed to him. I bit back a snarl and looked at him in the eyes. What the hell was he doing. "Sebby...you know how much I hate fuck ups?" He purred lowly. I nodded quickly but kept my mouth shut. "Good. DO you know what I did to the poor idiot who messed up this time?" I stilled completely. "No? Well I gutted him. Myself." He hissed close to my ear. His voice made me shiver, goosebumps trailing down my neck. He snickered and pulled away so he could look into my eyes.

"I usually dont enjoy getting my hands dirty, but right now, I feel so powerful," He growled huskily and yanked harder on my hair causing me to groan. He let out another deep chuckle, but it sounded different. Almost seductive. I looked at the criminal's mouth. It was twisted into a tantalizing smirk. A perfect kissable smirk.

I inwardly yelled at myself. Thinking of your boss that way is sick. Not to mention he is a psychopath and a man. Jim seemed to read my thoughts and lessen the grip on my hair. I readjusted my head so we were now looking eye to eye, not more then three centimeters away from each other. I gulped slowly unable to break this gaze.

He licked his lips slowly making me think of a predator about take down a small animal. That idea slightly angers me. I am not a small animal. I am not someone Jim can easily frighten. Growling I grab his waist and pull him closer. I see surprise in his eyes for a moment before they go back to the usual darkness.

His upper lip twitches for a short second and I cant wait any longer. I smash my lips onto his possessively. I watch his expression go from surprised, to angry, to aroused in a matter of a second. He kissed back after moment. It was the most electrifying kiss I have ever experienced. All my senses were positively heightened.

His fingers slipped back into my hair, tugging it in all the right places. A low moan rolled out of my lips as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. The talented muscle grazed along my teeth and against my tongue causing sparks to fly down my body to my groin.

After the most unbelievable few minutes of my life he pulls himself away and tilts his head. I have to struggle hard to not grin. His lips are swollen from the intense snogging we just experienced. He even had a light blush to his pale face. He smirks and lowered his head to my neck and bit down hard on it. I groan loudly.

The weird part is this action was oddly arousing and I found myself moaning loudly as he sucked and bit at different parts on my neck. I was almost sure I was bleeding in some parts, but to hell if I cared. Right now I was focusing on not grabbing Jim's thin body and flipping them around. But doing that might get me killed. So I stay still expect for a few uncontrollable rolls of my hips.

Jim broke away and looked at me, his eyes lit up in amusement and his grin spreading from ear to ear. "Well that certainly cheered me up. Good. Now I found another good use for you." He chuckled and rolled off of me. I just gaped at him as he left the room. "Bloody hell..." I mumbled breathlessly and carded my fingers through my hair.


	11. Joyride

"Let's hijack a car. A nice car." Jim gave Sebastian a mischievous grin. He loved stealing cars. Especially expensive ones. They happened to be in a large popular city for the weekend and there were fancy cars everywhere they went. Sebastian was just as excited about this, but for an entirely different reason. He knew whenever Jim asked to steal a car it meant he would be receiving a special treat. Just the idea made him shiver with anticipation.

"Yes. I spotted a bright yellow Camero just down the street. It's beggin' to be properly driven." Sebastian chuckled happily and guided them to the gorgeous vehicle. When they arrived at the car Jim handed Sebastian a pair of tight leather gloves. The criminal always made them both put the gloves on during rides.

After they were both inside Jim watched as Sebastian hot wired the car. The sniper made it look so easy. Almost graceful. He leaned back as the car purred to life and a delighted laugh trickles out of Sebastian's mouth. "Where to boss?" Jim pondered that question for half a second. "Lets go to the countryside. Then we can test this baby and really make her purr." Sebastian shivered listening to Jim's voice. It sounded smooth, like cold polished stone.

They were racing along a long dirt road when Jim turned to Sebastian. "Do you want your treat now?" He purred making Sebastian smirk.

"God yes Jim." He growled lowly gripping even tighter on the steering wheel. Jim gives a devious giggle and unbuckles his seat belt. In a split second he was unfastening Sebastian's pants and pulling out his snipers large erection. He made his hand into a fist and started slowly moving his hand. "Dont take your eyes off the road Sebby!" Jim chided when Sebastian's eyes slid shut.

The precome on Sebastian's cock started to dribble down making his entire length slick. A soft fapping noise could faintly be overheard by the roar of the engine and Sebastian's moaning. The noise alone could make Jim come, but not now. Right now he wanted to focus on Sebastian.

Sebastian was finding it really hard to keep focused on the road under Jim's ministrations. Not that he really mind dying like this. Slowly he left his orgasm creeping up on him until his hips were bucking into Jim's hand. "Nrrgg...Fuck... Jim..." He mumbled as the criminal's hand speed up. A second later Sebastian came into Jim's palm in a large thick spurt. "Fuccckkk..." He moaned lowly. His entire body shuddering with post orgasm bliss. Jim pulled his hand away and took off his gloves. "That was fun, dont you think so Sebby?" Jim chuckled. "Maybe we can have more fun once this car stops." He gave another giggle and Sebastian just grinned.


	12. Art

_Fuck Fuck Fuck!_ Sebastian thought as he sprinted down the crowded streets of Paris. He had the medium sized painting under one arm and a dufflel bag slung over his other shoulder. _Fuck you Jim. Making me steal it in broad daylight. _He stole a glance from behind him and a grin replaced his scowl. A few police were hot on his trail, but he was so close to the car. So bloody close he could taste the expensive leather seats.

He tried to move his well muscled legs faster though he was starting to get tired. Hopefully Jim would be impressed with this new feat. Personally this was a new record and he barely had any wounds. A bullet skinned him earlier but now there were to many civilians. He was as good as gold. Before long he was within five feet of the car and it opened. He dove in, careful to protect the prized painting.

He panted heavily and leaned into the soft leather seats. The car sped away from the city and into the countryside. An hour or so later he was at a new destination, in the middle of nowhere, but another car was there. He got out at approached the car. The tinted window rolled down and his boss's face was revealed.

"Did you get it?" James voice sounded bored almost. Sebastian nodded wanting nothing but to be praised for this amazing deed. "Yes sir. I have it." Jim smiled softly and the door opened. Sebastian got in and sat down comfortably.

"So. I wonder if the Mona Lisa's smile is really as seductive as everyone says. Lets take a look." Sebastian nodded giving his boss the painting. Though Jim didnt seem very happy Sebastian was beaming. He was the first person ever to steal the Mona Lisa. And in broad daylight.


	13. Book

Toddler AU – 100% fluff. You have been warned.

"Mumma can you read Sebby and me a book?" Jim waddled over on his chubby little legs. Veronica, Jim's mother, cuddled the small boy and cooed. "Of course my little bunny. Which book will it be this time?" Jim giggled and wiggled out of her light hold.

"Well Sebby really wants a happy book. About a princess. Dont you Sebby?" He tottered over to a small stuffed tiger and looked at it, as if expecting an answer. He picked up the tiger and held it to his ear and nodded. "Yes. He wants a adventure story. One with swords and dragons." Jim insisted hugging the animal to his chest. This was his best friend. His Sebby.

Veronica looked over at her two year old and smiled lovingly. "If that is what you want darling. Then let me go find you two a nice story." She stood up and went over to the bookshelf, which was filled with fantasy stories. After looking for a while she picked out the perfect book.

"Here we are. Lets read this one. It even has a dragon in it." Jim giggled and went over to sit in her lap, never letting go of the stuffed Tiger. "Mumma. Do you think Sebby could fight a dragon? He's strong. I bet he could." Jim giggled nuzzling against his mother's bosom and playing with his tiger's soft worn out ears.

"Sebby can do whatever he puts his mind to." Veronica purrs kissing the top of Jim's head. She hoped soon her loving baby might make some real friends and not have to pretend his stuffed Tiger was real.


End file.
